xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Albion
The Albion is an Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that Kayle wields to protect innocent lifes with, and fights alongside the Hiramasa, the Zangetsu, the Valentine, and the Siegfried. Its name means "White". Personality Due to having a system to have a persona, along with emotions, the Albion acts and feels like a person, and it also refers itself as such. The Albion is very sweet and kind to those it, or she, is very fond of, one of which would be the Zangetsu. She also happens to be very fond of caring for animals and plant life, and hardly ever seems to enjoy fighting for most parts. However, if the situation calls for it, she would go to save lives from danger, and would not hesitate to those that harm those she cares for. Origin The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Kayle/Albion VS Kallen/Gurren Seiten While the fight with the others still intensifies, Kallen and her Gurren Seiten are now standing from a distance from the Albion and Kayle. Kayle asks Kallen with a slight sorrowful voice if Kallen wishes to take part in this attempted genocide attack on the Sith'arians too. But Kallen just clarifies that she has completely misjudged Kayle for what she truly is. Kayle is confused but dismisses this. Kallen further says that, although they are rivals from their childhood, and have ideals that are completely different from one another, she thought that Kayle actually cared about life and would have helped in this cause against Sith'aria, but now sees what has became of this event. Kayle corrects her that she does care about life, but annihilating the Sith'arians is nothing more than genocide, and that the Sith'arians are actually not evil or a threat to all. Kallen grunts from this, and Kayle finishes by saying that she has to protect them and her friends from any danger now, even if it is Kallen herself. Kallen then thinks that Kayle and the others now crave for power by helping the Sith'arians, and now says that in this case, as she raises her right arm of her Gurren Seiten, but Kayle quickly pulls out her right rifle from her Albion's waist area and points it to Kallen, while also asking on "In that case...What?", for what Kallen was about to say to her. Kallen then finishes by declaring that Kayle mustn't be allowed to live, and that she's going to defeat her and take down Zack for good. However, Kayle corrects her that she will not allow that to happen, and her Advanced Combat Control System then activate immediately with her eyes indicating it, and both combatants prepare to battle. They both activate their energy wings, and Kayle fires at Kallen with her right rifle. Kallen dodges them with great speeds within the air, and Kayle pulls out her left rifle to better the odds. Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Advanced Mobile Combat Control ﻿Unlike all of the mobile suits that rely on the pilots manual controls and buttons, like it does for the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, and the Dark Wing, Zack created the Albion to respond to Kayle's neural thoughts and body movements, making easy for her to maneuver and control. It also helps her to fight freely and unleash waves of attacks and combos at enemies. It also comes with built-in cameras to show all that is happening from afar, data-pattern computers to use for tactics and strategies and research universal-wide, and an activation switch that can only be activated when using the Albion Key. The other mobile suit that can do this is the Akatsuki unit, and it can be only be used to its fullest by one who's skill and limitations are beyond mortal limits. This trait is also shared with the Valentine, the Zangetsu, the Siegfried and the Hiramasa unit. Weapons & Abilities The Albion is a very capable Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that can take on any opponent with no trouble. It is on equal terms against the Gurren Seiten in every way in battle. It has the following: *'Personality System:' Due to having a system to have a persona, along with emotions, the Albion acts and feels like a person, and it also refers itself as such. The Albion is very sweet and kind to those it, or she, is very fond of those that are friendly and energetic, one of which would be the Zangetsu unit. She also happens to be very fond of caring for animals and plant life, and hardly ever seems to enjoy fighting for most parts. However, if the situation calls for it, she would go to save lives from danger, and would not hesitate to those that harm those she cares for. *'Auto-Pilot System:' Even without the Albion Key, the Albion is capable of piloting itself without the aid of a pilot, as a way to protect itself from invaders that try to steal it, or destroy it. *'Shine Feather Shield:' The Albion can generate a shield that takes on the forms of golden-yellow feathers that surrounds its body in a sphere-shaped shield that can protect it from nearly all attacks. *'Advanced Float System:' The Albion is equipped with a system that can allow it to fly in the air in great speeds, and can levitate in the air and space without trouble. It is located within its wing lifters, and it gives off golden-yellow energy particles to show its flying capabilities. *'Advanced Underwater System:' The Albion is equipped with a system that allows it to be capable of going underwater and can survive massive pressure without being crushed, nor dismantled. It can use this for stealth and surprise attacks, or for finding hidden enemy bases. *'Advanced Communication System:' The Albion is equipped with a device that allows it to speak to animals and other sentient life forms so that it can speak friendly to them, or for peace-keeping solutions. *'Advanced Hacking System:' The Albion is equipped with a device to hack into vast systems around the galaxy and beyond to find out resources and information that are extremely classifed, or impossible to crack by normal means. When it comes to hacking within a planet's system, it breaks through the firewalls of extremely high class in only five seconds flat. *'Advanced Scan Search:' By relying on its eyes, the Albion can locate an enemy from a planet away, and indicate their capacity. It can see in the dark, and has other sight visions that it can access without trouble. *'Sith'anite Dual Sabers:' The Albion is equipped with dual golden-yellow colored beam sabers that it can use for melee combat to slice-and-dice enemies with, destory one big ship with a single slice with little effort, and can even take on the Gurren Seiten's Beam Arm-Blade. *'Sith'anite Dual Rifles:' The Albion comes with dual rifles that it can use to wipe away enemies with large golden-yellow column of destructive energy that can take on one whole army, and can be a match to the Gurren Seiten's Radiant Wave Blast. Aside from that, it can even use them to rapidly fire blasters at enemies that are far away for long-range combat. *'Sith'anite Slicing Energy Wings:' Within the Albion's wing lifter are six golden-yellow energy feathers, three on each wing, that can be used to make the Albion faster and be able to keep up with its enemies, while leaving behind golden-yellow particles from its path when it is in high speeds. They can even slice and dice them if need be. *'Combat Mastery:' The Albion is a fast and precise fighting mobile suit that can take on those that can be a fast and troublesome threat, and is on an equal fighting level to that of the Gurren Seiten unit in terms of combat and flight. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler:' The Albion comes equipped with a system that can replenish its power supply and energy in several minutes, and can get back to full-capacity. *'Hyperdrive Core:' The Albion is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. *'Cloaking Device:' The Albion has a built-in device that allows it to be completely undetectable to radars, no matter how strong or long-ranged, and even works on other mobile suits and droids. It can also not be seen by the naked eye, for even non-machines can't see it when activated for physical stealth reasons. *'Spiral Trans System:' The Albion is installed with a special system that allows it to become more reflexive and swifter than any other mobile suit. It is practically even more faster and precise than before, and can take on the likes of the Gurren Seiten's Radiance System. When activated, its body then resonates with a golden-yellow aura that surrounds its body, and its eyes glow with fury. Kayle's eyes also glow with a radiant golden-yellow colors when this happens, as it is runned by an advanced mobile combat control system that is connected to the body and thoughts. Once it goes out of energy from a long fought battle, the Albion is back to its normal capabilities and state, and requires the Spiral Trans System to recharge within a minute before re-using it again. However, when the situation becomes dire, the Spiral Trans System becomes even stronger, more powerful, and lasts much longer in battle by Kayle's desire to protect. Spiral Storm Mode This power can only be achieved by Kayle's and the Albions willpower and thoughts of those that share their power with them. In order to enter this power, Kayle must unleash the power of her Storm of Bonds along with the Albion's Spiral Trans System--both of which connect to the Spiral Force itself. List of Pilots *Kayle Warnick: Primary Trivia *﻿The Albion's main theme song is White Reflection.